RWBY Relationship Week: February 2016
by fsf99
Summary: As a sort of comeback fic, I present to you the (very) short one-shots from randomized pairings for the week! I hope you all enjoy (please) and I promise to return to longer fics...sometime.
1. RedBull (Cardin x Adam)

**Author's Corner: Gee, it's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'll cut to the chase. Apparently this week is RWBY shipping week, or so I've been told. As such, I put every character's name into a randomizer, spun it twice, and am now writing a fic based off the pairing.**

 **I got Cardin and Adam. RedBull.**

 **Lord forgive me.**

It felt like it was all over.

Beacon was gone, taken over by Grimm.

Half of Vale was practically rubble.

His teammates had all disappeared, likely seeking shelter while he foolishly tried to take on so many Grimm all by himself. It was a stupid move, and he had almost gotten killed.

Now, here he lay, in a small side alley in the city, holding his side, where he was certain a rib was cracked.

 _It's all my fault,_ he thought, panting and feeling the grating sensation in his side, _I had to be a hero. I had to get out here and show off. Fat load of good that did me._

It was strange, the sequence of events that brought him here. He had found Professor Goodwitch, along with those two other men, and they had told him to go, head to a safe zone in Vale. He wasn't about to argue, of course. Apocalypse or not, teachers are teachers.

It was on the way there that he was jumped by Beowulves. Normally, with his team, it wouldn't have been an issue to take them all out. But he was slow, lumbering. His mace moved from side to side, able to kill a few of the Grimm. He certainly got off a few hits, taking out some of the beasts. But they kept coming. More and more. Eventually, he started taking hits. A slash here, a punch there. He killed those that got close, but he could feel himself straining.

Eventually, it was over.

All it took was one more swipe from the Grimm. He felt his aura dissipate, as he was blasted against a wall, nothing to defend himself. Trying to stand, he had winced, feeling his broken ribs. The Beowulves closed in. One roared and swiped, giving him a gash along the arm, causing him to scream out in pain. He was ready for the end.

That end, however, had been delayed. Clearly, some other great feeling of darkness had popped up somewhere, and the Grimm left him alone, scurrying after that new source. Moving quickly, before they returned, Cardin had moved into an alleyway. Although, "crawled" would have been a better word. Maybe "slithered". Definitely "struggled".

Now, sitting in that same alleyway, holding his upper arm's gash with one hand and his ribs with another, he had his head against the wall, feeling the blood coming down his arm. He was practically begging to just die and let this all be over with. All he wanted was to close his eyes, and wait as the dark closed in...

He didn't get that relief, sadly. Even so, his eyes remained closed, halfway between consciousness and blacking out, as he could feel something far off. Hands went over his body. Something soft wrapped around his arm, and he felt hands over his ribs. They weren't soft, not at all. They felt rough, hard, toughened. Not ones of a doctor, ones of a fighter.

He heard noises as well. Yelling, boots stomping. The soft item wrapped around his arm faster. That's when his eyes began to open slowly. He saw a man there, looking at him. His face was covered with a mask. He saw it was white, he saw his red hair. He felt his hand, as it touched his face. He could swear a smile formed on the other's lips. Then, turning to the left quickly, he was gone. And Cardin blacked out again.

After he awoke, he was in a hospital. The nurses told him the story. Some Atlesian soldiers had been chasing a criminal. Seeing him, they had decided to instead take care of transporting the student to the safe zone. The nurse brought over a soldier, the soldier asked him questions. It all went by so fast, but he told them about the man. about how he saved his life. The soldier took notes, always nodding. Then he told him that the man was dangerous. Never look for him.

But Cardin couldn't help but feel something. Something he hadn't felt for a while. One simple act of kindness. One simple act of caring.

He hoped the man would be back sometime.

He hoped.

 **Author's Corner: Yes, I know it's short, but they're one-shots. Don't expect too much from me anymore, you all should know that.**

 **Well then, this is Sebi99cl, signing off. See you guys tomorrow!**


	2. Mayflower (May x Nadir)

**Author's Note: Wow. I actually did a second one. This is amazing.**

 **So, the wheel spun again, and now we have May Zedong and Nadir Shiko! If you're wondering who they are, well, they're background characters from team ABRN and team BRNZ. So, yeah. Two obscure people. Man, this show has a lot of characters.**

 **Oh, by the way, the ship's name is Mayflower. Guess why.**

She came here expecting to win. That failed.

Then she went elsewhere expecting to be consoled. That failed as well.

Then, at the end of it all, she came to this location to be alone. Amazingly, that failed as well.

And that, she thought, is why she was currently lip locked with this guy.

She didn't know his name, she didn't know his team. She had clue what she was doing. But in her thoughts, she had just wanted a release. Something to keep her occupied. Something to push the shame and disappointment from her mind.

And let's be honest, he was hot. Brown skin, pink and brown hair, blue eyes. They were closed now, of course. But his muscles were strong, lifting her up the wall. His hands were on her waist, her hands were on his shoulders. His eyes were closed, hers were slightly open, taking him in. Their mouths were colliding in a fit of random passion.

Of course, this wasn't how it started. No, May had simply gone to this club. Why? Why the hell not. She was tired, she was down on her luck, she had let her whole team down. All she had to do was take out that Nora girl, and they would have very likely won. But nope, she failed the shot. She never failed the shot. But she did.

Then, she went to her team. After the fight was over and they managed to replenish their aura (through some medical help, sadly), she tried to laugh it off, smile, say better luck next time. Her team wouldn't have it. They shunned her, gave her the cold shoulder, the evil eye, the nasty nostril. She didn't even know the last expression existed. Even so, she couldn't take it. Tears in her eyes, she left.

Then she found her way to the nightclub. On a good day, she'd avoid these places like the Plague. Compared to her normal days, where she would sit in front of a TV and play video games constantly, this place was the exact opposite. Too many people, too much alcohol, too much everything. She was an introvert, through and through. Still, she thought, she had nothing else to lose.

The place was full, no surprise. She moved through the crowd, across the dance floor and into a couch on the other side. She got herself a drink. Alcoholic. She wondered why this place didn't card, but she didn't care anymore. She took a sip. It tasted horrible. She drank the entire cup.

Then he arrived. She never got his name. But he sat down next to her. Talked to her. Flirty, coy, slightly nervous. He had had a drink as well. They laughed. They talked. He whispered in her ear. She whispered back.

One thing led to another, she supposed. They danced, they got close, they saw something in each other's eyes. They sneaked away from the rest of the club, found a storage closet. And now, well, now they were going at it. Tongue on tongue, hands on hips, moans drowned out by the beats from the music. Hands touching. Hands removing clothing. Skin exposed to open air.

And she loved every second of it.

By the next day, she was back in her room, by herself, with a massive headache. She remembered it all, though. And his name. Nadir. What a funny name it was.

She had gone out that night expecting to be completely alone. But she failed.

Only this time, she was glad she did.

 **Author's Note: Ha, you guys thought this was gonna be smut, didn't you? Nah, those are coming later. Hopefully.**

 **Well, there goes Day 2! Stay tuned for tomorrow!**


	3. Predator and Prey (Arslan x Dove)

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying this as little as I am. Lucky me, spinning a shit ton of crack ships. Lucky me.**

 **Today's monstrosity is Dove x Arslan. Dove is from team CRDL, and Arslan is from Team ABRN. I call is Winged Lion**

 **Yeah, I don't know how this works either.**

"You okay there?"

Dove Bronzewing looked up from his position, sitting at the stadium's cafeteria table with his head in his arms, moping. Again. After the fight against that Penny girl and her partner, he had come here constantly to just sit in a self-deprecating mood, counting out all his hidden insecurities to himself. It was his coping method, strangely enough. As weird as it sounded.

He looked up at the voice. It was a girl, one he swore he recognized. She had dark skin, green eyes, and blonde hair. Along with a small smile that pulled him out of his mopey mood.

"Sort of," he responded, "You're Arslan, aren't you? I saw your fight a few days ago. You were pretty good." The girl smiled and nodded, taking a seat across from the boy.

"That's me," she concurred, "Leader of team ABRN. Although, sometimes I feel more like their mother from all the things I do to keep them in line. And thank you for the compliment. Your team went far too. Sucks about that Penny girl, though." Arslan's tone was compassionate and calm. She sounded like she was genuinely complimenting him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that was a bummer," he finally admitted, "Then again, how do you stand up to a girl that can control swords like that? It's like she's not even human. And her partner just stood there and barely did anything. It was weird, is what Russel and Sky said. And Cardin picked them for a reason." He groaned, recalling the memories of what their team leader said to them the day after the fight. The yelling, the disgust. Dove stayed behind Cardin, but only in the physical sense. He didn't like their leader. Arrogant, bossy, essentially a bully. He remembered the time they teased the bunny faunus.

He didn't feel right for weeks.

"They tried their best," Arslan reassured him, "That's what matters. After all, you DID make it to the doubles round. That's further than we went." Dove looked up again. She seemed to have tears in her eyes. Now she was the one looking down at the table. Dove reached out his right arm, placing his hand on her arm.

"Hey," he whispered, "It's alright. Just because you don't win the tournament doesn't mean you're not a good huntress. It's just a competition, anyway. Who cares about those, right?" He looked her in the eye, and she looked back. Sniffling slightly, she nodded, wiping a tear from her right cheek. She slowly formed a small smile again. Dove's heart warmed up.

"Maybe so," she said, voice still slightly crackling, "It's just that...I've been taught to be the best since I was a child. My parents are probably going to be horribly mad at me for this. Maybe even disown me." Tears started to well up in her eyes again. "I just...I don't know-" She stopped talking. Dove had come around the table and was hugging her. She didn't move, tensed up, for a few seconds, then relaxed. Dove patted her on the back.

"You'll be fine," he quietly said, "Granted, I barely know anything about you, so I don't know how much more I could say." Dove wished he could retract that statement, but he felt (and heard) Arslan giggle. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away softly. Dover complied, not wanting to be too pushy.

"Maybe we could change that," she said, smirking at him. "Do you happen to be free this weekend? I heard of a nice place in Vale I've been dying to visit." Her smile, her tone, her body language, all of it was genuine. Dove's face turned a bright, bright red. He was sweating.

"Uh..." he began, but Arslan put a finger to his lips.

"As friends," she confirmed, with a slightly stricter tone. Dove exhaled hard, relieved.

"Yeah, sure," he said, half-chuckling, "No problem at all." He had a hand behind his head, as he pulled out his scroll from his pocket. "Should I, uh, get your number so we can meet up?" Arslan nodded silently, taking his phone and adding her number.

"There you go!" she chirped, "I guess I'll see you on Saturday!" Having said that, the blonde student turned and started walking away, turning back briefly to wave at him. Dove waved back.

 _I'll bee there._

 **Ta-da! Yes, I know I'm posting these really late at night, and the day after each one. Deal with it. This one wasn't actually that bad.**

 **I'll see you guys tomorrow!**


End file.
